Conventional garden lamps were used to be supported on a lamp post on the ground as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Its structure comprises a light bulb shade (1) with an opening (11) on the bottom thereof as attachment means to secure the light bulb shade to an upright post (2). The lamp post (2) stands on the ground to support a light bulb to illuminate an outdoor area. The light bulb shade (1) must provide another opening (12) on the side wall, through which opening a light bulb set (3) can extend into the interior of the light bulb shade (1) and be secured thereon by resilient clips (31). Such a conventional structure is only suitable for an upright installation. Hence its use is considerably limited. Besides, the opening on the side wall of the light bulb shade provided for an engagement with a light bulb makes production and installation complicated. Thus it is desirable to have improvements made on a prior art garden lamp.
In view of the above problems, the primary object of the invention is to provide a combo type garden lamp that can be installed either in an upright way or by hanging on the ends of electrical wires to enhance its adaptability. Additionally the garden lamp structure of the invention does not need a side wall opening for accommodating light bulbs and so it has the advantages of convenience and simplicity in comparison with a conventional structure.
Now the features and structure of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.